


Nightfall

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, F/M, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020, let's see if i can complete all 31 days, my internship is on quarantine (again), no beta we die like men, so i decided to cope with it like i did with the rest of 2020, zutara fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: In an post - apocalyptic world, Zuko and Katara do what they can to survive.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Nightfall

"Katara." 

Her eyes lingered a moment longer at the grave site. 

It was small. 

Much too small. 

Silently, Katara laid a single flower on the grave and rose to follow Zuko. She didn't meet his eyes, but she knew he felt it too. 

This world was cruel. 

Katara felt the air cool as the sun began dipped in the sky. They had to find shelter soon. She used to love the night. The blanket of darkness and twinkling stars made her feel alive under the silver moon. But that was before the world ended. Before the creatures claimed the night as their own. 

Zuko discovered a cave not too far ahead. It was more of a hole really. They wasted no time getting to work. Katara organized the supplies while Zuko camouflaged the entrance with leaves and twigs. 

Just in time. 

As soon as the last bit of light faded, the unnatural groans of the undead echoed in the distance. They were getting closer. 

Katara snuggled up to Zuko as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. It had become their routine. Travel by day. Hide by night. They were all that was left of their small group, their family. So many had perished. It had been months since they last saw another living human being. 

Katara knew deep in her heart their time was limited. They were only delaying the inevitable. But she couldn't bear to lose someone else or leave Zuko alone in this harsh world.  
She closed her eyes, trying to lose herself in his warm arms and steady heartbeat. 

'One more night,' she thought. 

'Stay with me for one more night.'


End file.
